1. Filed of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus which makes an image sheet with an adhesive tape, and more particularly relates to an apparatus which makes an image sheet using a photosensitive sheet and a developer sheet, affixes an adhesive tape thereon, and makes an image sheet with an adhesive tape.
2. Description of Related Art
In one conventional image forming apparatus, a transfer-type recording medium which uses a photosensitive microcapsule sheet and a developer sheet is used.
The photosensitive microcapsule sheet is provided with microcapsules which encapsulate therein a chromogenic material or dye precursor having first and second phases dependent on light exposure.
The developer sheet is provided with a developer material which provides an output image upon reaction with the chromogenic material.
Such image forming medium is disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,209. As is well known, image forming apparatuses which use the transfer-type recording mediums irradiate an original with light and the light reflected from the original or transmitted therethrough passes through an optical system such as a reflection mirror, a filter and lenses, and is focused onto the photosensitive microcapsule sheet.
As a result, a latent image is formed on the photosensitive microcapsule sheet upon photocuring of the light exposed microcapsules.
Then, the light-exposed photosensitive microcapsule sheet is superposed with the developer sheet, and these sheets are pressed together at a pressure developing unit, so that non-photocured microcapsules are ruptured to permit the chromogenic material to react with the developer material, to thereby provide an output image on the developer sheet. After the pressure developing operation, the developer sheet is delivered to a thermal fixing unit where the output image is thermally fixed and a glossy output image is obtained.
In such an image recording apparatus, it may be requested that the developer sheet on which the image is formed will be used as a seal. In this case, it was necessary to affix an adhesive tape to the developer sheet on which the image is formed manually or to provide a mechanism for affixing the adhesive tape on the developer sheet in the image forming apparatus. However, the structure of such an image forming apparatus became complex and was not easy to operate.